Rising Dawn of Equestria
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Sunset Shimmer has decided to return to Equestria, however the minute Sunset Shimmer returns, she learns that Equestria has been taken over by various villains. Will Sunset and her companion be able to save Equestria.


**Welcome to yet another fanfic that I transferred from Fimfiction. Wasn't sure about this story, but I wanted to make an apocalyptic MLP story and here it is. So, let's enjoy this story together.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter 1: Return of Sunset Shimmer

Sunset Shimmer gazes at the portal that was slowly revealing itself near the statue. She had so many memories of her time in this place. She slowly turns her head seeing the place that she once called home. It was funny because it wasn't really her home, so much a school. She remembered the first time she came to the school, she was full of hatred and thirsted for power. She became the leader of the school by force and used others for her own personal gain. Sunset realized now that what she did was wrong. She was glad that Princess Twilight managed to see the good in her. She looked at the stone sign that was near the school.

Canterlot High….

Sunset sighed as she looked at the darkness that the windows gave Sunset. It was like it was abandoned, but it was after hours. A lot has transpired throughout the last five years since Sunset has first set foot in the school.

Sunset set her bag down for a moment and removed her jacket. She sat down for a few minutes to take in what she was doing and why she was leaving all this world's wonders behind.

She looked back upon the memory of the human version of Twilight. How one misunderstanding was overtaking it? Eventually, Sunset Shimmer had bumped into another girl. One who looked exactly like her, however she was scared of her own shadow. The pony Sunset had just met her counter-part. If word got out that there were two Sunset Shimmers, then there would be questions. Sunset couldn't allow the confusion to spread anymore. That was why she was leaving. Sunset knew she would miss this world and took in every moment she experinced.

"Sunset Shimmer wait" Sunset opened her eyes seeing that the voices were getting louder.

"Gees how did they find me" Sunset held her bag and jacket as she realized whose voice that was.

Suddenly, Sunset was tackled by the party planning queen, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie was soon joined by her four friends. Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Pinkie was staring at Sunset Shimmer, who was down on the ground.

"You were going to leave us without saying goodbye" Pinkie felt she was on the verge of tears.

Sunset felt horrible. "No, I wasn't. I just didn't want you guys to think that I was ditching you for good"

"Look Sunset, don't you think there is any other way to convince you to stay" Rainbow Dash said

"No Rainbow Dash" Sunset sighed "You know how weird it would be if Canterlot High had two Sunset Shimmers. It would throw everything out of whack"

"I guess we understand" Applejack took a moment as she took her hat off to think out the situation.

"Yes, I guess that would be weird" Fluttershy looked away for the moment.

"Just be careful Sunset and say hi to the other Pinkie Pie for me" Pinkie Pie giggled

Sunset peered at Pinkie Pie strangely before Sunset herself was hugged by the rest of the Mane Five minus Twilight.

"We're really going to miss you, Sunset" Rarity sang as the group unhinged from Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset looked over at the portal in sadness then to her friends. Sunset wished she could stay longer. If it were up to her, then she would have stayed forever. This place made her feel like she belonged, yet she wasn't going to risk the safety of this world. She sighed for a couple of minutes before walking into the portal.

"I hope she knows what she is doing" Rarity worried

"I am sure Twilight and her friends will be happy to see her" Rainbow Dash scoffed as she tried not to cry.

* * *

Sunset closed her eyes as she entered through the portal leading back into Equestria. She looked at her backpack, which turned into a saddle bag. Sunset Shimmer tried to take her first steps into Equestria, only to fall on her face. She groaned while she rubbed her face. She then looked at her hoof. "Oh yea, I am a unicorn again. Still need to get use to that"

Sunset struggled to regain control of her unicorn body. It was as if she was putting on an old pair of shoes. She had been so use to her human form that she forgot she originated from Equestria. She hoped that Twilight and her friends would have a warm welcome waiting for her.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Sunset exclaimed as she looked around trying to explore the hallways of Twilight's castle.

Sunset saw many holes in the castle. "Maybe Twilight is remodeling. Twilight, are you around?"

As Sunset continued to explore the halls, she found evidence of larger holes and a fight that ensued. Sunset's fear grew more as she saw the color of the sky wasn't its normal blue color; it was more of a reddish orange.

"Hello, is anypony around?" Sunset traveled through the halls until she was able to find the entrance of the castle.

Sunset witnessed the horrors that were happening in Ponyville. Sunset used her magic to turn herself invisible to survey the situation.

"MOVE IT" a Changeling soldier roared "PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT"

Sunset saw the horrors of Earth Ponies being in chains. Everypony that lacked wings or a unicorn horn were moving supplies along. Sunset Shimmer didn't know what was going on. Where was Twilight and her friends, where were the Princesses? Sunset saw unicorns moving carts just like the Earth Ponies, however Sunset soon noticed a strange looking device on the head. The device was shaped like their horns as Sunset clearly saw. Upon further investigation, Sunset saw that the device inhibited unicorn of using their magic.

"This isn't the world I once knew" Sunset said

"HEY, WHO IS THAT?" A Changeling guard quickly noticed the now visible Sunset Shimmer "Oh no"

"GET HER" A group of Changelings started to go after her.

The unicorn ran inside hoping to lose the Changelings that were slowly trying to capture the unicorn. Sunset hoped to have the upper hand, but due to her lack of practice with her magic, there was so little she could do.

"AHHHHHHHH" Sunset ran off seeing that she was at a dead end. "OH no no no no no no"

"We got you now, unicorn. Now surrender or we will get rough with you" One of the Changelings smiled

Sunset knew her ulimate decision. She would have to fight the changelings, but she would go out kicking and screaming. She lit up her horn with magic preparing to fight the changelings to her last breath.

Suddenly, the Changeling in the middle turned rogue in the form of him using his magic on his brothers and sisters. Sunset looked shocked as she saw the changeling fighting the others.

"What are you doing unit 426" The commander of the Changelings

"Like you said, I'm just following orders. Defeat my enemies so a new dawn would come to pass." Unit 426 spoke before knocking out his commanding officer with his hoof.

Sunset stared at the Changeling for a moment before seeing he was offering his hand to her. "Look, I don't have a lot of time to explain myself, so pleases come with me?"

The unicorn had some objectives about going with the Changeling, yet why would he knock out his squad. Sunset took his hoof as they began to go together as a team.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" A voice roared forward seeing a door had opened. Sunset and the Changeling both heard the voice of the creature. They then saw a stream of green fire staring to incinerate towards their path.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sunset and the Changeling screamed before they moved away from the fire stream.

 _Why did I pick today to go back to Equestria?_ Sunset thought as she was confronted by a dragon. "Wait, a dragon? SPIKE, it's me Sunset Shimmer"

Spike, who managed to come out of the room dressed in a red robe as he stood a bit taller than he once was. The Changeling looked at Sunset and Spike.

"Sunset Shimmer?" Spike trying to recognize her.

"It's me alright" Sunset Shimmer smiled as she gave the dragon a hug. She knew he and this changeling would properly explain what has transpired since she was gone.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this story so far?**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
